The Damned
by VegetasAngel1
Summary: Repost;B/V: Hey people my login in thing was messed up so I had to repost it. So here's THE DAMNED!! Bulma awaits the coming day when she meets the dark prince.
1. Default Chapter

In the deserted streets of west city roamed a single survivor. She had barely escaped with her life leaving her one and only love to fight against the evil king of the damned. He had attacked her and her husbands army slaying them all. She hadn't wanted to be there but her husband wanted so badly for her to come and didn't trust the fact of her being alone. She walked in the cold blissful night in search of a place to hide and protect her unborn child. It was close to the time of the delivery and she had no medication no way to be rid of the pain . She placed herself on the ground and prepared for her little girls liberation. Spacing her legs apart she began the bearing. Ignoring the pain she continued to push and push until she heard the cry of her child.

Placing the baby in her arms she cradled her. She was small and beautiful and was the splitting image of her. Placing the baby on her lap she sat and rocked her singing a lullaby from an old ancient song. 

Al de a tor vanna

Altera vonna Te fraud

My child. I have nothing I can give

But this chance that you may live

I pray we'll meet again and she will deliver us

Hush now my baby 

Be still love don't cry

Sleep as you're rocked by 

The stream

Sleep and remember my last lullaby

So I'll be with you

When you dream 

She watched as her only gift fell fast asleep. She laid her against her chest and fell asleep herself.

The next day when she had awakened she found she was no longer in the alley. She was laying in a trashed hospital room with someone watching over her. "Where am I?'' She looked over to see a tattered and bruised young woman with her head down fast asleep. The young woman opened her eyes and stared it hers. "Oh you're awake,'' she exclaimed cheerfully. She smiled at her and searched around for her baby. "Where's my baby?'' she asked. The woman stood up and walked over to a small bed picking up a small bundle. "Here she is. I did a CAT scan to see if anything was wrong with her and she seems to be fine,'' she said handing her the baby. She gently rocked her baby girl and hummed the same Israelian song. "What is your name?'' the woman asked. She looked up away from her baby and at the rather pretty young lady. "My name is Berthana, what is yours?'' she asked. "My name is Camila, and that over there is my new pride and joy ChiChi. Have you chosen a name for your child?'' she asked stroking the babies face. Berthana rocked back and forth and smiled suddenly. "I think I'll call her Buruma or for short Bulma,'' she said. Camila smiled and eyed the baby as she began to stir.

Frowning the baby began to squirm. Opening her big blue eyes Bulma stared up at Berthana and Camila before balling. ChiChi began to cry as well. The two mothers looked at each other and smiled. Grabbing ChiChi, Camila opened her blouse and took out her breast. Berthana looked away in disgust as the baby began to nurse on it. "Why are you doing that?'' she asked. Camila smiled and looked back to her baby. "Its what you have to do. Since there is no more food left here for babies, you have to breast feed,'' she said. Berthana looked to the crying screaming Bulma and sighed. Opening her dress shirt she did the same as Camila. Soon baby Bulma quieted down and drank the milk. Sighing deeply Berthana laid her head back on the wall and began thinking. What would happen to them after this? Looking to Camila she saw her rocking ChiChi and soothing her to sleep. Looking toward the window she gasped. There stood two shadowed figures watching them. Berthana covered herself up and stood. "Come on we have to go… NOW!!'' she yelled clutching her baby to her chest running out the room. Soon Camila was at her heels and they ran into a room that held no windows and locked the doors. 

Sliding to floor Berthana clutched Bulma and sniffled. Looking straight ahead, she came face to face with the king and queen of the damned.

Sorry peoples this story was a lot longer, but my bitchass sister deleted the regular version. Anyways. Plz review.


	2. Meeting the King and Queen of the damned

Berthana and Camila gasped before cowering away from them. The Queen smiled. "Look dear, their frightened,'' she smirked evilly bearing her fangs. "We need new vampires after the war, they'll do just fine,'' she added. The king eyed her and smirked. "Akaisha, you know you can't do that,'' he said. Akaisha looked at him and lifted her chin. "Really? I made you so I can I make them,'' she hissed. 

King Vegeta sighed. "Dear, we should leave them be, they're the only humans left on this god forsaken planet. Until the prince is older we will wait. He will be cold hearted and love no one,but at least he will be able to bare an heir from these small infants,'' he said eyeing Bulma and ChiChi. Akaisha looked to Camila and Berthana. "Fine. We will wait,'' she said looking to her king. He paid no heed as he looked over Camila and Berthana,eyeing Berthana the most. Akaisha looked over at Berthana and eyed her features. She had long emerald-blue hair and large green eyes. The queen hissed and disappeared. Berthana clutched her baby tighter as she searched for the queen. Akaisha reappeared in front of her. She roared and sliced Berthana across the face with her nails. "That will teach you wench to stay away from my king,'' she said hate written all over her face. Berthana cried lightly not paying any heed to the queen. Akaisha stood straight again and walked to the king. "let us go, we are through here,'' she said.

The king followed behind his wife to the kingdom of all who are damned. But not before stealing a glance at Camila. When they were gone Camila spread a blanket out and laid ChiChi down then grabbed Bulma and laid her down as well. "Here, let me see your injury,'' she said. Berthana turned her face toward her revealing three hideous marks across her face.

"They're not deep so they won't leave scars,'' she said grabbing the peroxide and a clean cloth. She lightly placed the cloth on the scar and held it there. Berthana hissed and but didn't move away. She looked to her sleeping baby and wondered what life would be now that the king wanted them. They knew they would always be watched and never have privacy. "Why is this happening?'' she asked no one imparticular. Camila looked at her friend and sighed. "I don't know,'' she said bandaging up the wound. Once the wound was bandaged Camila stood and grabbed both screeching babies. She handed Bulma over to Berthana and watched as Berthana soothed her to sleep.

Weeping silently Berthana laid down on her back placing her baby on her stomach. 'I know good things will come to those who wait.' Closing her eyes she fell asleep cuddling her precious baby girl.

When she had awakened the next morning she found a note from Camila. It read:

Dearest Berthana,

Sorry to write this on such short notice, but me and ChiChi have gone to find a home and a place where she can train. I won't dare let those monsters take my darling baby girl so when she reaches her teens, she will train and protect herself. I think you should do the same for Bulma. Once she grows up they will come for her and take her from you. So be prepared. I'll meet up with you again in a couple of years. 

Your dearest friend,

Camila.

Berthana crumbled the note and threw it across the room. How could her one and only friend do that to her? The same question wondered through her mind over and over never stopping once. She growled in frustration and looked over to her little girl. Just a few hours ago she had started growing small strings of hair, but she couldn't tell the color yet. She knew it would be blue, but didn't know what shade of blue. 

Closing her eyes she lent her head against the wall and thought of what she was going to do. Finally she came to a conclusion and grabbed her baby. Making sure to cover her up she ran out the room. Grabbing a left over suitcase from a pile of rubble she began packing diapers,clothes,food,and other supplies that her and her baby could survive on until they got settled. Placing the strap around her neck, she placed Bulma on her shoulder and they were off.

Walking into the cold chilly morning she walked down the long sidewalk that led to Capsule Corp. her old home. Looking around she noticed that thousands of homes had been destroyed during the war and not a single one stood. "I hope capsule corp. is still up,'' she said out loud. Quickening her pace she walked down the street and searched for survivors. There were many dead corpses on the ground,but no survivors. Feeling nauseated she looked straight ahead ignoring the smell of decaying flesh. 

When she got to the end of the sidewalk, she turned the corner that led to Capsule Corp. and sighed. It was there, and looked as if no one had touched it.

Walking up to the front door she took out her keys and opened it. Walking into the living room she noticed nothing had been touched in her house and everything was kept perfectly. Turning to the stairway she climbed them and entered her old bedroom. A silent tear flowed down her cheek as a memory flooded back into her head of her husband and herself. Smoothing the covers out lightly she laid the sleeping Bulma down and walked into the bathroom. Cutting on the light she walked to the tub and hesitantly placed her hand on the knob. 'I hope it works,' she thought to herself. Turning the knob crystal clear water flowed from the faucet into the deep tub. Sighing lightly with relief she turned the water to as hot as it would go and began to undress. Stepping into the steaming hot water she laid back and let all her hurtful memories and events flow away. 'This is the life I want,' she thought blissfully.

On the other side of town…

Camila wondered aimlessly through the streets searching for shelter for her and ChiChi. Turning a corner she came to her old house only to find it was in its same shape. Gasping back tears she ran into her house and closed the door locking it and chaining it. Rushing upstairs she ran into the new nursery and placed ChiChi in the crib before exiting to her own room. She threw down all her bags and ran into the bathroom turning on the shower. At first nothing came out, but soon crystallize water came flowing out. Undressing hurriedly she stepped inside and let the simmering water flow down her grimed body. Sighing in relief she grabbed her sponge and began washing her body.

In the deep dark pits of hell Akaisha and Vegeta watched as the two woman enjoyed their little gift. "I don't see why we did this, they could have survived in that hospital,'' Akaisha hissed. Vegeta rolled his eyes and placed his arms around his wife in a tight embrace. "Don't worry Akaisha, these two girls will make a fine mate for young Vegeta someday. But until then sacrifices must be made,'' he said lightly nipping her neck. Akaisha moaned and hissed leaning into his gentle touch. Vegeta smirked and lifted her into his arms carrying her to their awaiting bed.

Capsule Corp.

Berthana finally climbed from the tub and placed a towel around her body and her emerald-blue hair. Looking into the mirror she eyed the bandage across her face before growling. 'That bitch will pay for harming my beautiful face,' she thought to herself. Lightly she pulled the bandage off which made a sickening gushing sound. Looking over her scar she noticed it was slowly disappearing. Grabbing a bottle of rubbing alcohol she pulled the top off and poured some into it. Taking a deep breath she tilted her face to the side and poured the alcohol over her skin. Screaming she hurriedly wet a cold cloth and placed it to her cheek. Lamenting quietly she removed the cloth and placed a new bandage on. Standing away from the mirror she walked into the bedroom and sat at the vanity. Removing the damp towel she let her emerald-blue hair flow down her back. Grabbing the brush she trailed it over her hair. Taking her comb she pulled it through her hair threw her tangled knots. Placing her comb and brush down she removed the towel and walked into her closet grabbing her clothes.

In hell Vegeta watched as Berthana undressed and walked into the closet. 'So beautiful,' he said smirking evilly.

Berthana grabbed a spaghetti strapped sundress and walked out the closet. Not seeing where she was going she ran smack into something hard. "What the fu--,' she said looking up into cold black eyes. She gasped and jumped back. "What are you doing her?'' she said fear written all over her face. Vegeta smirked evilly before capturing her lips with his. Berthana gasped and struggled against him. 'Oh kami,' she thought to her self. Tears seeped out the corner of her eyes as Vegeta savaged her body. Suddenly he stopped and stared off into no where. "We're going to have to finish this later,'' he said capturing her lips one more time before disappearing. Berthana gasped and wiped the tears from her cheeks before bending down and picking up her dress. Exhaling deeply she grabbed some underwear and dressed. In the on the bed, Bulma was squalling loudly and hiccuping. Berthana smiled lightly and placed the dress on and walked over to her. Picking Bulma up she cuddled her and rubbed her cheek against her feather soft one. "You knew your mommy was in trouble so you came to my rescue,'' she said. Bulma looked at her with her big blue eyes and smiled. Berthana smiled back and laid on the bed forgetting everything that passed between her and Vegeta.

Hi hoped you liked that chapter. Next chapter up in a few days and if you noticed the story is based on Berthana and Camila in later chapters will be B/V Bulma and Vegeta. 


	3. Surviving alone

Chapter 3 The damned. 

Berthana awakened the next morning to find that she was alone. She sighed and walked to the window. Sitting on the sill she gazed out at the beautiful features of the morning even though all the people on earth were dead. All except her. Gazing out the window, the warmness of the suns rays shined upon her and only a few clouds hung in the air. Birds flowed through sky singing their merry tune. 

On the bed she heard a little grumbling and then a loud wale. Turning around she looked as Bulma kicked her legs and tried to move,but couldn't. Berthana placed her hand over her mouth and giggled. At least there was one thing left on the earth that could make her smile. Standing she walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Bulma yawned and stretched. Berthana smiled and picked her up placing her on her shoulder. She carried her to the window sill and sat down on the cushioned sill.

"You know Bulma… you're the only thing on this earth that could make me smile. If I didn't have you, I'm sure I would have died along with my husband,'' she said lightly rubbing the babies cheek. Two big blue eyes stared back at her and looked as if they understood. Berthana smiled and pulled Bulma to her chest. "I love you Bulma-chan." 

Bulma looked up at her mother and smiled gurgling. Berthana looked out the window and sighed. Life was going to be hard for her,but she knew she would survive, for if she didn't Bulma would surely die.

Standing up she walked into the bathroom and ran some water in the small baby tub. "Now its time for you to take a bath,'' she said smiling. Bulma frowned as her mother began to take her clothes off. 

Berthana held Bulma in one arm and the craddle in another and carried her into the bedroom. Setting the bathtub on the floor she sat down as well and placed Bulma in the tub. At first she squirmed,but when the warm water touched her skin she settled down. 

Berthana walked back into the bathroom and grabbed a wash cloth. When she walked back out she found an envelope right next to Bulma's tub.

Looking confusedly she sat back down on the floor next to Bulma's tub and eyed it over. Deciding to read it later she began bathing Bulma the look of confusion still on her face. She grabbed a dry towel after Bulma's bath and wrapped her in it. Walking into the closet she pulled out a little sunflower dress and another dress that was very identical. The only differences was the sizes and the bigger one was longer. Grabbing both dresses she sauntered back into the bedroom. 

Eyeing Bulma she gasped when she saw another note and a petal of roses. Shaking her head she sat on the edge of the bed and began dressing Bulma. After they were both dressed, she walked over to the tub. Bending down she grabbed the first envelope and walked back to the bed sitting next to the other one. Laying Bulma down on her stomach she began rocking her. (AN: You know how mothers rock the babies booties so they'll go to sleep?) Picking up the first note she ran her finger nail through the seal opening it. It was a note from the king. Grunting in disgust she began to read.

Dearest Berthana,

It is with a heavy heart that I inform you that Akaisha is dead. Some vampires betrayed her and took her away from me. She went to New York thinking I was dead. You see after our little Discussion Akaisha found out and sliced me across the throat. I have told no one but you that I can defeat Akaisha. I am a sayian and sayians don't go down that easily.

Prince Vegeta is now 1 years old so that would make your little girl in sayian 1 as well. It's getting to that time, Berthana. Soon your daughter and my son will marry and then we will be together forever. I loved Akaisha, but as soon as I met you all that changed. I still want you. I will have you and Vegeta will have Bulma. Soon my love soon.

Your Love,

King Vegeta.

Folding the letter back up. She picked up the next letter ignoring the sweet smell of fresh roses. 

Berthana,

I forgot to mention this in the last letter,but me and Vegeta must go back to our home planet. Even though we've been here for 5 years, it's time to move back. I know you hate me and you'll hate me even more,but I have decided that you shall come along with me or I can just stay on earth. Either way I'll have you.

King Vegeta

P. S: Please address me back with your answer. Also just leave the envelope on the bed. I'll pick it up later.

Putting the letter away she got a pin and paper and began to write the king back. 

__

King Vegeta,

I'll be damned if I travel away from my home just to be your whore!! I will not raise my daughter in an alien world. I don't fantasize about you like you do me. Sorry to burst your bubble. Also that bitch Akaisha finally got what was coming to her.

She finally paid for hurting my beautiful face. I hate you and you will never be the father of my child. Take care of your own bastard, and leave mine be. She will not marry your vegetable head little brat. Don't write me back.

Sincerely,

Berthana

Folding the note up she placed it on the bed and laid down next to Bulma. Groaning deeply she looked at her sleeping daughter. She would prevent anything from ever happening to her. She would never give up anything she loved so dearly without a fight. Lightly rubbing her young girls soft cheek she fell into a deep rest.

*Dream *

Berthana looked over herself as she stood in a lush grass field. She was wearing a sphegetti strapped dress with a white flame wrapping around her small figure. Gazing staright ahead she saw she was standing in a fork in the road. One path looked dark and gloomy and the other path looked soft and peaceful. Looking back to the dark path her curiosity took over. 'I think I'll take the dark path.' Walking toward the path she began to have second thoughts, but her feet kept her going. 

Looking around she noticed that everything was dead or dying. Looking away in disgust she kept moving. Her dress brushing against the hard stone floor as she walked gracefully. She soon came to a brick door. In the bricks was a hand print and in a foreign language she didn't even no she placed her hand on the door panel. "Ma noki sam lo chi na,'' she spoke. (An: I made this language up so work with me. Ma noki sam lo chi na means: I am here to find the answer.) She closed her eyes and pressed her hand firmer against the hard stone. "Ma noki sam lo mi no misna parel. (This means: I'm here to find what is mine.) The wall began to rumble and slowly opened. A bright light flashed out as the door opened.

Once it was completely opened she squinted and could make out a figure with long emerald blue hair. She gasped as the figure moved out of the bright light. "Bulma?'' 

The young woman before her smiled. "Mi. To ne she moloko fro niki lamoncho ski monto,'' she spoke. (Defenition: Yes. It is me my dear sweet mother.) Berthana walked forward and placed her hand out and touched her daughters face. "You look just like me,'' she said tears forming in her eyes.

Bulma nodded then frowned. "Mother. I have some bad news. It's of Camila." She said bowing her head. Berthana moved her hand away. Bulma looked up. "Do not worry mother, she is fine, but when we grow older around the age of 23 she will die…as will you,'' she said bowing her head. Berthana pulled away in pure shock, lost of words. When she could speak again she asked "When." Bulma looked away and sighed. "I'm sorry mother I can't tell you,'' she said looking back to her mother. 

Looking at her ethereally she hugged her and moved back into the room. "Mother, if you go to Vegeta-sei with the king, you will die with no pain. If you don't there will be lots of pain for you and me. Onn moshi,'' she said. (Onn moshi means: Good Bye. Also I know moshi in Japense means hello, but I couldn't think of any other word.) Berthana watched as her daughter walked into the light. Soon the whole place fell into darkness and she stood alone.

* End of Dream *

Sitting straight up in bed she gasped for air. Taking a deep breath she placed her hand on her head groaned. The dream had felt so real and she could really feel Bulma's touch. Looking over at her daughter she saw she was awake and staring at her the same way the older Bulma did. She smiled and picked her up. "I'll go…but not for me…for you,'' she said hugging her. Bulma giggled and fell back to sleep in her mothers arms.

Berthana sighed as she heard her daughters soft snores and looked down at the bed. She rolled her eyes as she saw another note. Laying Bulma back down she picked up the note and opened it.

Berthana, 

I care nothing of what you think of me and I'll be damned if I let you stay on this deserted planet. You leave me no choice so I will force you to go with me. You better have all your things ready by noon tomorrow for the ship will be leaving at 1:00.

Sincerely,

King and Prince Vegeta

Berthana crumbled the note up and through it to the trash can where it landed. She decided to write the king and tell him what she has decided. 

__

Dear King,

I have decided to except your offer and go to Vegeta-sei, but on one condition. I refuse to be your whore and I will be shown respect. I will not be in the same room as you and you will have to force me to have sex with you because I refuse. I will never do such a thing like that.

I had one love and you took him away as well as all the other decent men. I won't be your whore Vegeta and that's final. My room will be clear across the castle from yours and I don't wish to have my baby in a room by herself.

If these things can work out then I will go to Vegeta-sei if not I will die here on my home planet.

Sincerely,

Berthana.

P.S: What about Camila?

She laid the letter on the desk and went to use the bathroom.

When she came back the note was gone and a blood red note lay where hers was. Picking it she read:

Dear Berthana,

I can't promise you anything. Also all I want to do is use your body once, then I'll leave you be. As for Camila she and ChiChi are already settled on the ship.

Sincerely,

King Vegeta

Berthana growled and through the letter to the floor. Grabbing a piece of paper she wrote in Scibbled cursive as big as she could:

I Refuse!!

She laid the note on the desk and grabbed Bulma walking into the bathroom until she knew the letter had been sent.

Then I have no choice,but to have you by force.

She read after leaving the bathroom. Once the letter was crumbled she laid Bulma back down on the bed and fell to a heep on the floor in broken sobs.

How was that? Plz review. Just to let you know I'm trying to make this at least 20-30 chapters.

__


	4. Leaving for Vegetasei

Chapter 4 The Damned

Berthana checked over her list one more time. She had everything she needed for her trip to Vegeta-sei. An hour ago she had been informed that Camila and ChiChi had boarded and were waiting for her arrival. Sighing she grabbed her suitcase and began packing. She had only one hour left and hadn't packed a thing. She had only gotten herself and Bulma a bath and dressed,but that was it. Gathering every piece of clothing she claimed she put it in her suitcases and placed Bulma's small clothes in her own little baby gap bag. 

When all their clothes were packed she capsuled them and placed them in a briefcase full of capsules. 'I hope that's everything.' Grabbing the suitcase and Bulma's carseat she left her only home heading for what would be her new beginning.

When she stepped outside there was a slight breeze and a clouded sky. It seemed as if the earth new of her departure and was somber. Looking away she began her journey to where the spacecraft was to departure. As she walked along she had to hold all her wits as she passed thousands of rotting corpses. She looked down at Bulma and saw her lip primp and tears fall from her eyes, but she didn't wail. She just cried silently. Berthana knew her baby understood what had happened and was mourning over the loss of a peaceful race.

Soon they arrived to the docking bay and were greeted by Camila and ChiChi. "Berthana!!!" she screamed. Berthana smiled brightly and placed Bulma's carseat down to embrace her only friend. "Look at you, it seems like ages since we left,'' she said. Berthana nodded her agreement,but then turned serious. "Where's King and Prince Vegeta?'' she asked disgust in her utterance. Camila frowned. "He's already aboard as well some other sayians,'' she spoke looking toward the ship. Berthana looked away from the ship in disgust. Camila looked back to her friend and smiled saddly. "I guess this is our new found future,'' she said. Berthana sighed shakily, trying her best not to cry. Camila placed a hand on her friends shoulder for comfort. "Berthana, while I was away did king Vegeta send you a note or letter asking you certain questions?'' she asked. Berthana looked at her friend confusedly,but nodded. Camila bit her lip and looked down. "Did he ask if he could use your body?'' she asked again. Berthana looked at her, worry written all over her face.

"Yes. Why?''

"Because he asked me the same questions."

"What did you say?''

"I told him I would never stoop so low as to pleasure him after what he had done to my husband,'' Camila spoke shakily. Berthana looked down. "I said the same thing…then he said he would take me by force,'' she said turning away from her. Camila looked up to her friend sympathy written all over her face. "Oh Berthana, I'm really sorry. I wish there was something I could do--,'' she trailed off as Berthana spoke. "It's alright. If he uses my body that's fine,but he will never have my soul,'' she spoke sure of herself. Camila nodded and was about to speak when she was interrupted by a sayian guard. "Excuse me ma ladies,but the king has insisted you board the ship so we can head for Vegeta-sei,'' he spoke. Berthana and Camila looked him over once then nodded. Camila grabbed ChiChi's carseat and entered the ship,but Berthana stayed behind to speak with the guard. "Excuse me sir, um… could you please tell me your name?'' she asked politely. The guard nodded. "My name is Bardock and I'm the kings best elite soldier, and this is my son Kakarott,'' he said mentioning the baby on his hip. Berthana looked to the baby first noticing it. "Hello Kakarott,'' she cooed to the baby. Kakarott smirked and then giggled at her.

Bardock smirked and nodded towards Bulma. "Is she your brat?'' he asked. Berthana ignored his rude way of referring to her child and nodded. "Yes. Her name is Buruma,but for short Bulma,'' she said. Bardock nodded then looked to something that looked like a watch. "Well she should be getting on the ship now ma lady or we'll be left behind,'' he said. Berthana had one more question to ask before they entered. "Bardock, before we enter I wanted to know if everyone on Vegeta-sei were vampires?'' she asked grabbing Bulma's carseat. Bardock shook his head. "No. Only King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta are vampires because of Queen Akaisha,'' he said not noticing the glare Berthana gave at the mention of that wench. "Well it was nice talking to you Bardock, good bye,'' she said. He nodded his farewell and watched as she decended upon the ramp. 'You have no idea what you've gotten into little one." 

As Berthana entered the ship she was astounded at its size. It was rather small on the outside, but the inside looked like a castle. There was a downstairs wing and an upstairs wing, which she assumed to be the kings, and a large kitchen with shelves full of food. She looked back towards the rooms and saw names on the doors. She searched around and found her name and Bulma's. She looked around for the kings, but it was no where to be found. Sighing with relief she went into her and Bulma's room. It was rather fitting for her and Bulma. It wasn't to small and it wasn't to big either, it was just right. In the far corner she saw two chairs and a sign above it that read: LAUNCHING SEATS, which meant they had to use these when they were to take off. Deciding to tour more, she strapped the sleeping Bulma in the launching seat and looked around. They had a very small and cozy kitchen meant for two and walk-in closet. She saw another door and walked inside to find a large queen size bed and a small craddle right next to it.

Nodding her acceptance she waltz back into the living area. Her merry thoughts were interrupted by the booming of the intercom. "May I have your attention please. If you don't wish to be squished the pull of the gravity please take your 'launching seats'…this recording is not for the king,'' it spoke. Berthana grunted in disgust and took her seat. Soon the ship began to rock indicating they were taking off.

The ship rocked back and forth for several minutes til it finally calmed down. Looking out the window Berthana saw as her only home Chikyuu/Earth disappeared into the darkness. She unbuckled her seat belt,as she did Bulma, and walked to the window and peered outside. All there was, was darkness. There wasn't a single thing floating about and no planets.

Feeling very tired and hungry all of a sudden Berthana walked over to the refrigerator and glanced inside. There was loads of meats,vegetable, and fruits in the refrigerator. 'How do they get all this stuff in here?' she wondered. She then decided to prepare herself some roasted pork,fried noodles,and rice. She had to eat a lot so that the milk would fill her breast and it would be enough to satisfy Bulma. After her little thought she began to prepare her meal. When it was complete she sat down and began inhaling her meal very slowly. After her meal was eaten she went over to where Bulma still lay asleep and picked her up. 'I guess I'll feed her when she wakes up.' She suggested. Pulling the blankets back she laid Bulma down and covered her up. Humming she walked out the room deciding to take a tour of the ship. She walked into the hallway to find everyone fast asleep. She hadn't gone far when she heard a little wailing sound in the room upstairs. Smiling lightly she walked up the long staircase until she came to a room labeled Vegeta. At first she thought it was King Vegeta's until she looked around and saw a door farthest to the right with the name King Vegeta written in silver letters.

Deciding to check in the room she opened the door and peered inside. Prince Vegeta lay on his bed kicking his legs in the air and whining. Walking over to his little crib she looked inside and saw baby Vegeta with his lip primped and his whole face was red. 'Poor thing,' she thought. Searching around the room she looked for anything that would quiet the baby,but found nothing but a pacifier . She placed it to his lips she sighed with relief as he began to suck on it. As if looking for milk to come out he sucked harder then his face turned red and he spit it out.

Wailing even louder Baby Vegeta stretched his arms and screamed. Berthana sighed and picked him up in her arms and rocked him. He quieted down slightly,but just to a soft normal cry. Sitting in a rocking chair she began to rock slowly. Soon Vegeta was quiet and slowly began to open his eyes. Berthana gasped at the resemblence. He had the same cold malicious stare as King Vegeta . He had his same complexion, but was a little dark do to his mother having a very beautiful tan. 'I wonder where she tans at?' she laughed at her own little joke. Vegeta looked at her and sucked on his lip indicating he was hungry. Berthana searched around for a bottle, but couldn't find one. She looked down Vegeta and sighed. "Little one, there's no bottle for you,'' she said looking into his dark onyx eyes. Vegeta turned and grabbed for her breast. She gasped and pulled away making Vegeta primp his lip. He opened his mouth to have a cry come out, but nothing came. Berthana rocked him groaned she had no choice. She undid her shirt and bra and turned her breast towards him and placed it in his mouth. Immediately he began to nurse.

Berthana laid her head against the chair and rocked back and forth.

1 hour later

Berthana was beginning to worry because Vegeta hadn't stopped nursing yet and she had to save some from Bulma. "Why do you eat so much little one?'' she questioned mainly herself. From out of no where a voice spoke. "It's because of his race. Sayians have very large appetites,'' the voice concluded. Berthana jumped with a start as King Vegeta came out the shadows. She glared and turned back to Vegeta. "What do you want?'' she asked. Vegeta chuckled evilly. "Don't worry onna, I'm not here for pleasure…yet,'' he said smirking corrupedly. Berthana growled and turned away. "Then what did you want?'' she asked again. King Vegeta pulled up a chair and sat down. "Can't I just come and admire your beauty?'' he asked. Berthana shrugged. Soon Vegeta stopped nursing and snuggled into chest. Berthana smiled sweetly and the little bundle. Even though he has never smiled she knew he was a good baby. King Vegeta watched contently as Berthana stared at his one and only son. "Berthana are you sure you don't want to take up the job of being Vegeta's mother, I would greatly appreciate it?'' he asked. Berthana looked at him as if he lost his mind. "Are you out of your fucking mind?'' she asked. King Vegeta was taken aback by her harsh language and tone of voice,but soon ignored it. "Why not?'' "Because Vegeta, I have my own little girl to take care of, I don't have time for two babies,'' she spoke quietly. 

King Vegeta nodded. "Fine, I'll just have one of my concubines who have had children raise him. But I must ask that you make bottles for him every once in a while,'' he commanded. Berthana thought about it then looked at the small infant nesseled in her embrace, and just couldn't say no. "Alright but only for awhile until you find a concubine who has fresh milk to spare. You should find someone in 2 months for that is the last time I will feed him,'' she said standing. King Vegeta nodded his agreement and stood as well. Placing a soft kiss to her neck he left into the darkness from which he came. Berthana gently laid him down and walked to the door. She turned around and smiled to the little bundle. "Good night dark prince she mumbled before walking back to her chambers.

When she arrived she found Bulma still fast asleep so she decided to take a shower. 

One hour later.

Berthana walked out the bathroom after freshing up and unwrapped her towel walking to her drawer she grabbed her night clothes and underwear. After placing her clothes on she climbed into bed and laid beside Bulma. Deciding she was really sleepy yet she grabbed a book from the bedside table and clicked on the lamp. It was a book on Sayian History. Becoming very interested she opened up to the first chapter.

Chapter 1 The Discription of Sayians.

She read that not all sayians looked alike. The only characteristics they shared were they're black hair, dark onyx eyes,and brown tails. After she read the first chapter which was 28 pages long , she began to feel a little tired and decided she should sleep now. Clicking of the lamp she turned towards Bulma and placed her hand across the small of her back and fell into a deep sleep.

* Dream *

Berthana was in castle with white walling and white things everywhere. Everywhere she turned it was white. All of a sudden things got darker and something began to appear in front of her . Her eyes widened as a older Bulma and Vegeta approached her in a warm embrace. She sighed deeply as a gust of wind engulped the room closing her eyes she relaxed, when she opened them the whole room had turned white again. Vegeta had on dark black armor while Bulma had on a white and silver gown with her hair falling down to her waist in long waves. Vegeta's hair was long also, but his swept up into a flame with small of brown to it. "Bulma?" she asked. Bulma nodded and smiled. "Vegeta?'' she asked also. Vegeta only nodded, but kept his frown. Berthana looked down and gasped. She had no idea it would be Bulma Vegeta choose as his mate. "Do not think this will come to be it is only possible possible possible,'' the voice faded out until it disappeared all together. Berthana looked up and was startled to find Bulma now wearing a black dress with an enoumously large split. Berthana closed her eyes as another light engulfed her,but this time when she opened her eyes she was surrounded by clouds. She then looked down and saw Vegeta –sei and knew she was dead. Closing her eyes her tear flowed from her eye and landed on Vegeta-sei.

* end of dream *

Berthana awakened to a jolt as the ship began to rock. Looking out the window and saw they were landing. "Are we on Vegeta-sei?'' she wondered aloud. She climbed out of bed and went through the door running to Camila. "Camila, are we on Vegeta-sei?'' she asked her head. "No, we're on the planet Buru-sei. We're just getting supplies so you can go back to sleep,'' she said walking off. Berthana watched her leave before entering the room again. Climbing back into bed she sighed before falling into a dreamless slumber.

Hey peeps. That's the end of chapter 4 The Damned. Plz send comments and PLZ REVIEW!!!


	5. Berthana's Visitor

Hi peoples. This is a new chapter finally. FEW!! Anywayz if you have any problems with reading any lemon stories don't read this. Its not bad only a little lemon between King Vegeta a and Berthana. Its sort of rape. I don't know. Anywayz enjoy!!!

Chapter 5 The Damned

When Berthana awakened her vision was blurry and she had to focus on her surroundings. When her vision was clear she glanced up at no one else,but King Vegeta. She gasped and pushed her head further into the pillow. "What are you doing her?'' she asked becoming frightened. Vegeta smirked and claimed her lips. Berthana pushed and struggled against him. "Please… no,'' she begged

She tensed as he moved his hands down her stomach to her knees and slowly lifted her dress up revealing a couple of stretch marks, but not a lot, from her pregnency. King Vegeta lifted the gown over her head and looked down to admire her beauty. He smirked again and placed his lips on hers , softly stroking them across hers. Berthana swollowed a sob as his hands traveled across her stomach down into her underwear. Berthana pulled away from him and stared into his eyes with tears in them. "Please. I beg you don't do this,'' she pleaded. Vegeta frowned (AN: I'm using Vegeta now because king Vegeta was too long. So you won't get confused until later chapters I will call Vegeta baby Vegeta and King Vegeta Vegeta until Baby Vegeta gets older…understand? Good!!!) down at her. "Why do you fight it you know you want me,'' he said that godforsaken smirk returning. Berthana looked at him as if he had just grown another arm. "Want you? WANT YOU?!!! I never wanted you, you wanted me not me wanting you ,'' she said staring at him in pure disgust. Vegeta glared at her and claimed her lips against her own judgement. Berthana sighed and cried softly as his hands returned to their last destination between the folds of her womanhood. Vegeta growled before he plunged two fingers into her. Against her own free will Berthana moaned loudly. Vegeta smirked and continued moving his fingers within her quickening his pace. Berthana shut her eyes tightly completely disgusted with herself as she enjoyed his ministrations. 

He bent his head lower and claimed one of her nipples in his mouth. Berthana moaned louder and bucked her hips up trying to get more access. Vegeta smirked against her nipple as he continued suckling it. Berthana tried her best ignore the pleasures she was receiving, but it was too hard to ignore it. She arched her back and screamed with pleasure as she climaxed.

King Vegeta felt her walls clench against his fingers as she climaxed. 'Good she's ready.' Slowly he removed his armor and boots. Berthana was still recovering from her orgasm and didn't know what was going on. The mattress went down as Vegeta's weight was again returned ontop of her. She opened her eyes to find him completely naked and still smirking. Berthana was about to speak when he slowly entered her. She arched her back as he pushed himself deeper inside her. When he was completely in he started to rock very slowly. Berthana ran her nails across his back trying to make him feel pain, but he barely even noticed. He soon quickened his pace. Not being able to keep up she wrapped her legs around his waist. She turned her head to the side so she wouldn't have to see him and noticed for the first time that Bulma was gone. Panicking she sat up and felt more pleasure,but searched for her baby. Vegeta opened his eyes and looked into hers. "What's…uh…wrong,'' he said still moving within her. Berthana tensed as a wave of pleasure wracked through her body.

"Where's my baby?'' she asked. Vegeta smiled and chuckled evilly. "I had Camila take her out of here so that she wouldn't have to see us,'' he said grunting as wave of pleasure washed through him. Berthana groaned loudly as she climaxed. Vegeta grunted as he also climaxed.

Berthana slowly awakened to find her vision very blurry. She shook her head to focus her image and pushed her head further into the pillow from shock. "What are you doing here?'' she asked. King Vegeta smiled and pulled the covers off her body revealing a silk knee lenghth nightgown. He smirked cruely and climbed on top of her. Berthana gasped and tried to force him off of her. "Please no--,'' her pleas went unheard as he began to kiss her passionately making his way down her neck. Berthana tried again to urge him off her,but he still paid no observance of her pleas. He placed his mouth to hers again and forced his tounge in her mouth. 'Please someone help me,' she thought. She thought she could use the excuse that her stitches weren't healed, but they had been in space for almost 1 week and Camila said it only took 4 to 5 days for them to heal. (AN: I have no idea if that's how long stitches can stay in because I've never had a baby before.) 

Berthana unwrapped her legs from his waist and laid her head against her pillow and cried softly. Vegeta pulled out of her and walked over collecting his clothes. He looked back over to her as she curled into a ball and placed the sheets between her legs. "Weakling,'' he whispered before walking out the door. 

Berthana growled, "Bastard." She closed her eyes and cried silently. She was about to fall asleep when she heard a soft voice. "Berthana?'' it questioned. Berthana turned around and saw Camila holding ChiChi standing in the door way. "Camila… I'm sorry I should of dressed. I didn't want you to see me like this,'' she said wrapping the sheet around her body. Camila looked down and smiled sadly. "It's my fault Berthana. If I hadn't taken Bulma he never would have…did that to you,'' she said feeling guilty. Berthana smiled sadly and sniffed back her tears.

"No Camila, I'll never blame this on you. I tried to stop him ,but he was too strong. Pleading with him didn't help so I gave up. Like he said, I'm a weakling,'' she said cover her face with her hands and crying. Camila walked in and placed ChiChi in the carseat before sitting next to her bestfriend. "Don't cry Berthana,'' she said trying to ease her cries. Berthana looked up at her friend and shook her head. "I can't stop crying. I'm so disgusted in myself for giving into him, but it won't happen again,'' she concluded standing up. Camila smiled and stood up also. "That's the spirit,'' she said. Berthana then noticed Bulma missing. "Camila, where's Bulma?'' she asked. Camila made an oh with her mouth and smiled. "She's in prince Vegeta's nursery with Kakarott and Vegeta,'' she said smiling perkely.

Berthana sighed with relief and walked into the bathroom first stopping to get some clothes. "I'll be out after I wash up." Camila nodded and grabbed ChiChi. "We'll wait right here."

30 minutes later. 

Berthana emerged from the bathroom looking refreshed and at ease. Camila stood and grabbed ChiChi. "Are you ready?'' she asked. Berthana nodded and both women walked into the nursery. 

When they arrived they were shocked at what they found. Bulma was on the floor crying because baby Vegeta had gotten a hold of one of her small pigtails. While Kakarott was trying to pull it out of baby Vegeta's grip.Both girls covered there mouths and giggled. Finally Vegeta let go of Bulma's hair. Bulma turned and glared at him. Berthana then gasped how long had she been asleep? "Camila how come Bulma is older and we've only been in space for three weeks. Camila sighed an annoyed sigh. "In space Berthana time is different. When its only been three weeks in space, its been one year on earth,'' she concluded. Berthana sat with her mouth a gap and stared at her in complete shock.

She then turned back to Bulma,Vegeta,ChiChi, and Kakarott all wrestling. "Hey!!" she yelled. She walked over and pulled Vegeta and Bulma apart while Camila pulled ChiChi and Kakarott apart. "Say your sorry Bulma,'' she commanded. Bulma looked at a smirking Vegeta and 'hmphed'. Berthana sighed. "Say sorry or no peaches and cream baby food today,'' she said smirking. Bulma turned to her and her eyes widened. She then got a mischevious thought in her head and nodded. Turning toward Vegeta she gave him her most dazling baby smile and kissed him before he could react. (AN: Remember in dragon ball z they were intelligent. Well they're sort of intelligent now, but they can't talk,walk,etc yet.) She pulled away and giggled as Vegeta growled and wiped his mouth. Berthana laughed aloud and stared down at her beautiful little girl. She would be the looker when she got older and Vegeta would too. They were meant for each other.

HEY!!! Hoped you liked that chapter. Plz review!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Arriving to Vegetasei

Chapter 6 The Damned

Berthana stared out the window as the bright red planet approached them. "I can't believe this is Vegeta-sei," she commented to herself. The planet enlarged and soon they collided with the red soil with a loud boom,creating a crater. Berthana unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed out of her chair. After unhooking Bulma's carseat she grabbed her bags and walked out her room not taking a backward glance. She soon caught up to Camila and gazed at her before sighing deeply. Both women knew life would never be the same for them ever again. Bardock came up to them and gave them collars saying that Vegeta-sei's gravity was much to enhanced for their small Chikyuu bodies.

When they walked on the ramp they were shocked at how many people waited to greet their king and prince.

Berthana heard a loud growl behind her and turned to see King Vegeta with baby Vegeta on his hip. "Royalty before low lifes,'' King Vegeta exclaimed before walking ahead of them. Berthana was ready to pull off her sandal and through it at his head. Not only had he considered her poor,but he also made her and Camila wear these scanky dresses. They were a little to tight across the bosom. She was clad in a dark blue dress that went all the way to the floor in a puddle at her feet. And the design was that of a blue white beaded flame similar to the hairstyle of both Vegetas'. It hung onto her curves her curves tightly and went into a deep V shape on back and front showing to much clevage. Camila wore a white dress with a blue beaded flame starting fom the bottom and her dress came off the floor just to her calves and had two big splits. Before time she had confessed to Berthana that she felt like a hoeish slut. Berthana just laughed and agreed.

As the so called 'royalty' stepped of the mat it signaled for Berthana,Bulma,Camila,and ChiChi to come. And since the king ordered for them to get rid of those hideous seats,as he called them, they walked down the ramp with their babies craddled. Little Bulma and ChiChi wore ruffled dresses similar to there mothers',but there's were more appropriate and didn't have the flame . When they reached the end of the mat they placed a hand over there hearts, the king told them it was a sayian salute, and curtsied. The king nodded and two soldiers walked up. "Show Ms.Berthana and Ms.Camila to their rooms,'' he commanded. The guards looked at Berthana and Camila licking their lips. Berthana bit her tounge to keep frorm embarassing herself in public. 'They all are egotistical dicks,' she thought to herself and followed behind a tall bulky guard.

When they got into a hall way they were split up. Berthana to the right and Camila to the left. Berthana looked behind her as her friend walked behind another bulky guard. Looking away she looked to her little girl and began to cooe and play with her. The guard rolled his eyes at her weak emotions and stared ahead. Soon they reached a hall that was clad with pictures of little Vegeta's ancestors. All the men looked exceptionally like him, except they either had a scar or their hair was different. Other than that they looked identical.

Soon they reached a large door with a panel on the side of it. The guard turned to her and looked her body over once before returning to the matters at hand. "This will be your room. The panel there has been set so as soon as you put your hand print on it, it will let you and no one else, except the king inside,'' he said. Berthana nodded her understandment. Then she thought of something. "Where's the kings room?'' she asked. The guard sighed an irritated sigh. "On the other side of the castle,'' he said walking off, not even giving Berthana a backwards glance.

Placing her hand on the panel the door slid open and she walked in. "Well Berthy ole' girl, this is your new life.'' She said. When she enter the room she gasped. It was identical to her room on the ship,but much bigger. She decided to walk around the room later, so she climbed into bed and laid Bulma down. Deep in the shadows lerked a figure with spiked hair and an evil smirk waiting to pounce on her.

The next morning Berthana woke up disgusted. She had been attacked by a sayian guard and he had brutely raped her.

Flashback

He came out of no where and pounced her from behind. Before she could scream he had his hand over mouth and nose. She couldn't breath. He placed a beam of light to her head and told her if she screamed he would kill her and her baby. Berthana agreed and stayed quiet as he wripped her dress into shreds. She cried loudly as he bit down on her body. She cried and kicked,but didn't scream. The next thing she knew he lashed out and pushed a pressure point on her neck and all her pain disappeared. She was paralyzed as well. She watched as he spread her legs apart and plunged into her. She watched as blood oozed from her body she looked over to where Bulma lay just to see her bounce and fall off the bed then all went black.

End of Flashback

When she had awakened there was the smell of blood and sex everywhere. She couldn't move. She was still naked and her legs were apart since she couldn't move. The was kicked open and in walked king Vegeta,two guards and Bulma. Berthana sighed with relief to see her baby was alive. King Vegeta frowned hatefully at her. "How could you?'' he said with distaste. Berthana took deep breathes and looked to the king. "What---are you---talking about,'' she whispered hoarsly. King Vegeta shook his head. "You slept with him an---.'' "I didn't sleep with anyone he raped me…he told me if I scream he would kill me AND Bulma. I wasn't about to let that happen,'' she said on the verge of tears. King Vegeta looked to his guards and saw them starring at her womanhood which was open and a swollen clit. He felt himslef getting hard and decided to leave. "All take you to the tanks to let you heal then you'll be on your way,'' he said walking to her. He handed Bulma to one of the guards and take her to Camila and to also explain the story. The guard bowed and grabbed Bulma leaving. The king walked over to Berthana and lifted her in his arms.

He had the other guard leave them to talk.

Hey!!! Isn't that sad what happened to berthana? Well if you want to know more REVIEW!!!


	7. Growing up and sad goodbyes

Berthana stared out of the glass tank that held her and stared into the eyes of her savior. She still hated his guts, but she had some feelings for him. King Vegeta stared into her baby-blue emerald green eyes and sighed. She would have to be in the tank for awhile so that meant that Camila would have to watch after Bulma and Vegeta til she was better. "Damn that soldier,'' he commented. He walked out of the room and into the hall heading for the throne room.

Berthana watched as King Vegeta exited the room. She wondered where her baby was and hoped she was ok, she wished she could be with her right now and hold her in her arms and know that she was ok. 'That bastard paid his debt,'' she concluded. After awhile she began to grow haggard and fell into a deep beautiful slumber.

Camila had just found out the news about Berthana and let tears weeped sympathetically. She turned back and watched Vegeta and Bulma play along the floor. 'Times seems to go faster here,' she concluded. She walked over to the rocking chair and sat down. 

A couple of hours later Berthana emerged from the rejuvenation tanks and made her way to the nursery. When she arrived she found Camila and ChiChi fast asleep in a chair and Bulma and Vegeta in a crib fooling around. " Hey aren't you two supposed to be asleep?" she asked. The babies jumped and turned towards her. Vegeta growled while Bulma giggled. "Mommy!'' she said raising her arms. Berthana smiled and lifted them out of the crib.Vegeta growled and frowned at her in disgust. Berthana placed Bulma on the floor and stared at Vegeta. "So you want to fool around aye,'' she said smirking evilly. Vegeta humphed and turned away. Berthana tossed Vegeta as high as she could in the air. Vegeta's eyes widened before he came plummeting down to the ground. 

Berthana caught him right before he hit it. Berthana placed her hands under his arms and smirked. "Do you want to frown some more?'' she asked raising a fine eyebrow. Vegeta shook his head and smirked. Berthana sighed. She knew she would never be able to make him smile, because all he liked to do was smirk. Placing him down on the floor she smiled. "Would you like to here a song Bulma?'' she asked. Bulma nodded and giggled. 

Berthana cleared her throat and began to sing.

Many nights we prayed.

With no proof anyone could hear

In our hearts a hopeful song we barely understood

Now we are not afraid 

All though we know there's much to fear

We were moving mountains long 

Before we knew we could

There can be miracles, when you believe

Though hope is frail its hard to kill

Who knows what miracles

You can achieve 

When you believe, somehow you will

You will when you believe

She picked Bulma up and swung her around then she placed her on the ground and started acting out the next part.

In this time of fear

When help so often proved in vain

Hope seems like a song of birds 

To swiftly flow away

But now I'm standing here

My heart so full I can't explain

Seeking faith and speaking words 

I never thought I'd say

There can be miracles when you believe

Though hope is frail its hard to kill

Who knows what miracles you can achieve

When you believe some how you will

You will when you believe

She ended the song with a finger to Bulma's nose. She lifted her into her arms and hugged her. "No matter how old you get, you will always be my little blue miracle,'' she said cuddling her. 

years later 

An 11 year old Bulma walked through the halls in search of her mother. Things were getting really weird lately. Her mom was more distant and she hardly got time to see Vegeta anymore. 'What's going on?' she wondered. She turned a corner and stopped, she gasped and turned back into the hallway. King Vegeta,Vegeta, Frieza and a handsome greenish guy stood in the hall chatting with the prince and king. She knew it was rude to butt into peoples business, but she wanted to know what was going to happen to Vegeta. 

King Vegeta growled and clenched his fist. "Frieza, I will not let you take my son. He needs to how to be a suitable king,'' he said. Frieza stared at him in aggitation and disgust. "You will do it or I will destroy you, this planet, and your little bastard,'' he said. Vegeta growled. "I am no bastard you self righteous son of a ---," Vegeta was cut off by his fathers stern glare. "Its best to hold your tounge boy,'' the blue-green alien spoke. Frieza raised his hand. "I don't need your comment Zarbon,'' he said. Zarbon frowned, but still did as he was told.

They argued and argued and Bulma had to hold herself back from laughing hysterically at all the colors Vegeta was changing. Her thoughts were interupted as someone placed a hand on her shoulder. Bulma turned around and came face to face with her mother. "Bulma, what--,'' she began, but Bulma covered her mouth. "SHH! Their talking about Vegeta being sent to Frieza's ship,'' she whispered. Berthana's eyes turn from mischieveous to sorrow. "Come Bulma, I think we should talk about that,'' she said. Bulma eyed her mothers back suspiously, but followed her none the less. When they came to their bedroom chambers Berthana placed her hand on the door and it slid open.

Inside Berthana sat on the bed and patted beside her for Bulma to sit. Bulma looked at her blankly then all kinds of emotions raced through her eyes. "Mother, what's wrong?'' she asked. Berthana sighed a shaky sigh and told Bulma to sit. Bulma did as she was told and placed her hands in her lap. "Bulma, King Vegeta isn't thinking of sending Vegeta to Frieza's ship,'' she placed her hand up as Bulma sighed with relief. "He is." She said blankly. Bulma gasped and started trembling. "No, there must be some mistake. Vegeta can't go I~,'' she trailed of and turned away blushing. "I have a big crush on him mother, it's bigger than like , but smaller than love,'' she said standing and placing her hands on her chest. Berthana sighed and stood. "Bulma, you're too young to know what love is, but I think you should tell Vegeta this instead of me,'' she said. Bulma's eyes widened as she remembered the situation and tears gathered in her eyes. 

"NO!! Vegeta, can't leave me,'' she said. Picking up the bottom of her dress she raced out the room not bothering to shut the door. Berthana watched as her daughter left and felt regret. She had begged King Vegeta to let him stay, but he said she was a woman and didn't know what she was talking about. Berthana had scowled and left trying to find someone who would listen, but no one would.

Bulma raced through the hallways, nearly knocking over a servant carrying loads of cloth. Tears flowed from her cheeks streaming behind her as she ran as fast as her legs would carry her to the training facility. When she arrived she burst through the door, startling everyone in the room, and raced to Vegeta falling on her knees at his feet. "Vegeta, you can't go,'' she said. Vegeta looked down at her then looked back up to his guards who were walking towards them. "Leave,'' he said. "I'll call you when I need you.'' The guards bowed and walked out the door closing them behind them. Vegeta looked back to Bulma and saw her head bowed and puddle of tears at her knees. He sighed and got down . "Girl, what is the meaning of this?'' he questioned. Bulma looked up with her teary blue eyes and bowed her head again. "Vegeta, please don't go. There's some many people and things who need you…even me,'' she whispered. Vegeta was shocked,but it didn't show. "I have no choice. If I don't go my planet will be destroyed,'' he spoke softly. Bulma looked back up into his dark onyx eyes and sighed. "If you go I'm going too,'' she said. Vegeta shook head his with a stern look on his face. "That ship is no where for a woman to be, they'd do anything to you,'' he said.

Bulma sighed and nodded. She fiddled with the locket she had around her neck. She then pulled it from over head and placed it around his neck. Vegeta touched it and frowned confusedly. "What's this for?'' he asked. Bulma smiled and looked into his eyes. "This is the locket my mother gave to me, so I'm giving it to you so you'll never forget me, my prince.'' She hugged him, but wasn't surprised when he didn't hug back. Finally he wrapped his arms around her hips and hugged her back. Bulma smiled and sniffled back tears. He lightly pushed her away and stared at her for awhile. Then he did the unexpected. He bent his head forward slowly and brushed his lips to hers. Bulma gasped and didn't know what to do and just stood their. Then she felt him slightly pull away and she pressed her lips to his firmly. Vegeta smirked against her mouth and lightly licked her lips and tried to part them. 

Bulma slightly opened her mouth and gave a little 'eep' as his tounge touched hers. Opening her eyes slightly she stared at his face and nearly giggled. 'He looks like such and amatreu,' she thought. 'Two can play that game.' She then placed her arms around his neck and pulled forward, and started massaging his tounge. Vegeta knew what she was up to so he decided to play along. He wrapped his arms around her waist and their tounges battled it out.

Finally they pulled away. Bulma was panting and flushed while Vegeta looked calm and cool. They stared at each other when out of no where, Bulma started laughing. "What's so funny?'' he asked completely confused. Bulma shook her head. "Nothing. I was just thinking about what my first kiss was going to be like, and this is nothing like I thought it would be,'' she said still giggling. Vegeta took a deep sigh and stood. "Women,'' he muttered. This seemed funny to Bulma too because she started laughing hysterically. Vegeta shook his head and walked over onto the mat. He then started to do 150 vertical push ups. Bulma at last stopped laughing and stared at him as he exercised. For a twelve year old he had a lot of muscles. Bulma crossed her legs and started daydreaming. She dreamth she and Vegeta were in a field of flowers running when all of a sudden they were split apart and all the flowers disappeared. 

Bulma was startled out of her trance by Vegeta's voice. "Like what you see?'' he asked. She shook her head and looked to where he was standing. He was sweating slightly and his muscles had bulged. Bulma blushed and looked away. "No. Anyways what time to do you leave for your trip?'' she asked. Vegeta's eyes widened and he looked to the clock on the wall. He had one hour to prepare for his trip. "Shit,'' he said. Bulma frowned because she had warned him before about his cursing. Vegeta ignored her and gathered his stuff. Bulma watched him bustle about knocking things over here and there. 

"Will it be alright if I come to your room with you?'' she asked. Vegeta shrugged. "I guess." He said flatly. Bulma stood and smoothed the wrinkles from her dress and turned back towards him. "Can we go and stop by my chambers to inform my mother before we go?'' she asked. Vegeta sighed. "Why can't you go yourself?''Bulma frowned and Vegeta growled. "Fine I'll come.''

Both the kids got what they needed and left the training room. When they got to Bulma's chambers Berthana was up reading a book. She looked toward them and smiled. "Hi you two. What are you doing here?'' she asked. Bulma smiled and walked over kissing her mother on the cheek. "Is it alright if I accompany Vegeta to his chambers?'' she asked. Berthana placed her hand on her cheek. "I don't know.'' "Please?'' Bulma pleaded. Berthana smiled. "Ok go ahead, I guess I can trust you,'' she said. Bulma smiled and hugged her before turning to Vegeta then they walked out of the room.

They walked silently through the hallway not saying a word until they arrived at Vegeta's chambers. "I'm going to take my shower and I'll be out in a few minutes,'' he said. Bulma nodded and sat down on the bed. Vegeta walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Bulma laid back on the bed and laid on her side. The only thing that was on her mind at the moment was her and Vegeta's kiss. She hadn't kissed anyone before in her life and that kiss was her first. She was glad it was wonderful because she didn't think she would of taken a disgusting slobbery kiss. 

There was something in that kiss that made her feel weird. Her stomach had butterflies and there was some kind of heat coming from between her legs. She didn't understand it. She didn't want to ask her mother because it was too personal. Deciding to change the subject she stared around the room looking at all that was before her. The inside of Vegeta's room was huge. There were blood red and bright blue curtains hanging everywhere. She looked over to his bedside table and saw a picture of a woman with olive skin and a weird outfit on. She had on a bra-like metal shirt that went in swirls and she had on a skirt that had a sash going right down the middle. 'Who is this?' she wondered. "My mother.'' Bulma jumped and nearly dropped the picture in her grasp. She turned around and was greeted with Vegeta who was wearing and cotton towel with water still dripping on his body. Bulma sighed deeply and and looked back at the picture. "You're mother?'' she questioned. Vegeta nodded. "Her name as my father said was Akaisha. She was queen of the vampires--,'' he was caught off guard by a loud thump. He looked back to Bulma. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly gapped. "A vampire. Does that mean you're one?'' she asked. Vegeta shook his head. Only if I choose to be. My father said that Akaisha turned him into a vampire and that's how he became one. Bulma sighed, but then what he said sunk in. "Did you say your dad is a Vampire?'' Vegeta nodded. Bulma gulped. "Did he turn my mother into a vampire?'' she asked. Vegeta shook his head.

"No, he wanted to, but your mom refused so he let it go.'' He said. Bulma sighed again. She bent down and picked up the picture and placed it back on the counter.

"Are you going to become a vampire?'' she asked. Vegeta shrugged. "I don't know."

Bulma nodded and looked at the clock. "You better get your clothes on, you leave in 20 minutes,'' she said. Vegeta gasped and ripped off his towel. Bulma gasped loudly and her whole face turned a bright crimson. "VEGETA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed. She covered her face and turned around. Vegeta looked down at his nudeness. He scowled and walked to the drawer to get some underwear. "Girl, you act like you've never seen a naked guy before,'' he said. Bulma growled. "NO, I HAVE NEVER SEEN A NAKED GUY BEFORE!!!!!!'' she said still red. Vegeta's stopped what he was doing and smirked. He placed his stuff onto of his large dresser and walked toward her. Bulma sucked in a deep breath as something dug into her back. She turned her head around and looked down. Vegeta's erect manhood was digging in her back. She turned another deep crimson so now her face looked as if she was sunburned. "EWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!GROOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she said jumping away from him. Vegeta 'hmphed' and smirked grabbing her hips. Bulma yelped and tried to get away. Vegeta pulled her backwards and held her against him. Bulma's face turned a deeper red if possible and stopped breathing. Vegeta's breath was on her neck and he was kissing it. Bulma began breathing harder. "What are you doing?" she asked. Vegeta lent forward and whispered in her ear. "You've heard about se---,'' he was cut off by her yanking away. "Yes, I have, but I'm too young to be thinking about that. I'm only 11, plus neither of us has done it before,'' she said folding her arms. Vegeta chuckled. "You haven't but I have,'' he said. Bulma gasped. 

"With who?'' she asked becoming suspisous. Vegeta smirked. "None of your business, but everyone has done it. Even Chi,'' he said. Bulma gasped. "If you don't believe me ask her yourself,'' he said placing on the rest of his clothes. Bulma looked down. She couldn't believe that Chi had lost her virginity before her. "Now if you don't mind I have a spaceship to catch,'' he said placing on his gloves and boots and headed for the door. Bulma stood sill unmoving and stared at the floor. Vegeta turned back to her and sighed. "Are you coming or not?'' he asked. Bulma looked up and nodded before following him out the door. 

They walked in silence for awhile until they were at the docking bay. Everyone was there including ChiChi and Kakarott. Bulma frowned at her and walked over to her mother. Vegeta walked over to his father and stood beside him. This would be the last time they saw each other for 12 whole years. He wasn't aloud to make contact with them for all that time. His father and a guard finished their conversation before he turned to him. "This Tarfan, he is one of Frieza's guards and will accompany you to Frieza's ship,'' he said. Vegeta nodded. King Vegeta then leaned forward and whispered into Vegeta's ear. "You better give everyone a quick goodbye boy,'' he said. Vegeta growled but did as he was told. In front of his father he never showed any emotion, but when he wasn't he showed a little emotion. 

He walked over and shook Kakarott and ChiChi's hand and did that to everyone until he came to Bulma and Berthana. He gave Berthana a hug . "You were always a good mother to me and I thank you,'' he whispered so only she could hear. A tear slip from her eye and she whispered that he should take care of himself and that she loved him. He pulled away from her and turned toward Bulma. He placed his hand in his pocket and pulled out a silver braclet. "This belonged to my mother, so I'm going to give it to you,'' he said placing it on her wrist. Bulma sobbed softly and fingered the bracelet. "Thank you ,Vegeta,'' she said looking down. Vegeta placed his hand under her chin and lifted it so she looked in his face. "I'll never forget you,'' he said. He kissed the tears on her cheek then pressed his lips to hers. A sob racked through her body and then he pulled away. "I love you,'' she said. Vegeta hugged her tightly. "Listen close because I'll never mention it again. I love you too,'' he said and kissed her cheek.

He pulled away and walked towards the ship. His father placed a hand on his shoulder and smirked. "I'll watch out for you boy,'' he said. Vegeta nodded and walked up the ramp. He turned around and looked towards everyone. They waved and Bulma blew a kiss at him. He smirked and nodded before disappearing into the ship. 


	8. Festival

Chapter 8 The Damned

Berthana and Bulma sat in their quarters 6 weeks after Vegeta's departure and Bulma was still upset about it. It was raining outside so their was know way to go to the gardens and think ,so she sat down at the dinner table and thought. She placed her thoughts to the side and finished off her food, and then placed her plate in the sink. Berthana watched her daughter as she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Every night since Vegeta left, she could her daughters soft cries in her room and she felt terrible. 

"Bulma, please calm down. You'll see him again, but you have to be strong. Vegeta wouldn't of liked you sitting around crying like this,'' she said. Bulma looked at her mother and smiled. "You're right. I have other things to worry about,'' she said. Berthana smiled. "That's the spirit. Now what you should be thinking of is the festival tonight,'' she said. Bulma gasped. She had forgotten all about the festival. Giving her mother a nod , she went to get her training clothes. 

She placed on her training bra and some stretch pants and exited her room and went into the living room. Her mother was sitting down watching the television. (AN: In this story on Vegeta-sei they have television. O_O) Bulma gave her mother a hug and wondered out the door into the hall. She hadn't gone far when she came to ChiChi and Kakarott. She stopped and thought about what Vegeta had said. 'Everyone has done it. Even ChiChi.' Bulma walked up to her friend and grabbed her arm tightly. She drug her into the nearst corner and pushed her into the wall. "Bulma, what is wrong with you?'' she asked. Bulma scowled and shook her head. "I can't believe you didn't tell me,''she exclaimed. ChiChi rubbed her arm and looked a bit confused. "I didn't tell you what?'' she asked. Bulma folded her arms and scowled harder. "That you had lost your virginity. Who was it to.Huh? I thought we were bestfriends and I thought we told each other everything,'' she said. 

ChiChi shook her head. "Bulma, who told you I lost my virginity?'' 

"Vegeta. Well is it true?''

"Yes, it's true. And I lost my virginity to Kakarott.'' She said.

Bulma gasped. "Kakarott?'' she asked in complete and total shock. ChiChi nodded. Bulma nodded. She wasn't to upset since it was Kakarott and not Vegeta. She smiled. "So now that this is off my chest, how did it feel?'' she asked. ChiChi smiled and blushed. "It was wonderful. We were both virgins so we didn't know what to do at first then he told me about something he saw on T.V. So he tried it. He placed his 'thing' inside my 'thing' and he pushed his way in. and---,'' she was cut off by Bulma's hands going up. "Gosh Chi, I don't need to know all the details.'' ChiChi blushed and shrugged her shoulders. "Anyway. It hurt like heck. I felt like my body had been torn apart.'' Bulma nodded . She had been told that's how it felt. She looked to the wall and saw the time then turned back to ChiChi. "Where were you guys headed?'' she asked. ChiChi snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah we were heading to the gym to work on our moves for the festival,'' she said smiling. Bulma nodded and placed her arm around ChiChi's shoulder. 

"Chi, you know I'm disappointed in you though. Even though we learned some stuff on sex, it doesn't mean that you go and do it,'' she sighed deeply. ChiChi bowed her head in shame. "I'm sorry Bulma, if anything I wish I could take it back. But we over heard these 15 year old servants talking and we decided to try for ourselves,'' ChiChi looked to Bulma to see her reaction. Her face was blank and she had to be doing nothing, but thinking. She then stopped walking and turned to ChiChi with a smirk on her face. "Lets make a bet,'' she said. ChiChi shrugged her ok. "Ok the bet is I won't loose my virginity until Vegeta comes back. Then I'll loose it to him," She said. ChiChi thought about then grinned. "Your on,'' she said. Bulma nodded and started to walk again when ChiChi stopped her. "Wait Bulma I wasn't finished talking,'' she said. Bulma turned to her and nodded for her to continue. "Not only do you have to wait for Vegeta to come back, you can't speak, play,look, dance, hold hands, or anything with another boy for 12 years! And we are betting on…hmm……a decision,'' she said. Bulma looked dumbstruck. "What do you mean a decision?'' 

"You know how when Vegeta turns 23 he has to chose between being a mortal or being King of the damned right. Well if you fail this task,when Vegeta makes his chose you have to go with him no questions asked.'' She concluded. Bulma gulped. "Does that mean I'll have to be queen of the damned?'' she asked. ChiChi nodded. Bulma sighed and looked down. She stood like that for what seemed like an eternity before she lifted her head. "You're on,'' she said with a smirk across her face. 

When they arrived at the gym it was empty and there were things all knocked over. Bulma sighed and then her,ChiChi,and Kakarott began to clean and put stuff away. Soon the gym was all nice and tidey so they began practicing. 

(Ok people down here they won't be talking. There will be Bulma's dancing moves and all that and the lyrics to the music she's dancing to. It may sound freaky, but it's just her dance moves.)

She got down on the floor and prepared for her music to start.

Lucky you were born that far away so

We could both make fun of distance

Lucky that I love foreign land for

The lucky fact of your existence

Baby I would climb the Andes soley

To count the freckles on your body 

Never could imagine there were only 

Ten million ways to love somebody

She arched her back and kicked her legs up. Placed one leg on the side of the other and rolled to a standing position where she started to roll her belly. Placed her hand as far behind her as she could and rolled her stomach. Placed her hands above her and started moving her hips really fast. She then moved her hands so one was by her head and the other was above her hip. Started moving forward while still moving her hips really fast.

Le do le le le lee, le do le le le lee

Can't you see…I'm at your feet

When the chours was about to come on she let her head fall back close to the ground while she gracefully move her hands.

Whenever, Wherever

We're meant to be together

I'll be there and you'll be near

ChiChi came in and her and Bulma popped their backs in and out and move their hands criss crossed across their legs as the moved forward. 

And that's the deal my dear 

Thereover, Hereunder

You'll never have to wonder 

We can always play by ear

And that's the deal my dear.

Bulma ran in the back as ChiChi placed a hand beside her hip and the other above her head and turned to her side and began moving her whole body. Then she twisted her hands every which way and slowly went into the split position, laid her head back on her leg and arched her back and moved her hands in circles before her chest.

Lucky that my lips don't only mumble

They spil kisses like a fountain

Lucky my breast are small and humble

Bulma ran back out and got behind ChiChi in the same position. Then they swung their back legs around and so Bulma's legs were on each side of ChiChi. Then swayed their heads to the right then to the left. Then they pulled their legs up and down while moving their arms up and down as well. 

So you don't confuse them with mountains

Lucky I have strong legs like my mother

To run for cover when I need it

And these to eyes are for no other

The day you leave will cry a river

Le do le le le lee, led le le le lee

At your feet…I'm at your feet

Whenever, Wherever

We're meant to be together

I'll be there and you'll be near

Then they turned back to the front and started doing the breast shake. They turned to the side again and ChiChi did the breast shake forward while Bulma went backwards. Then they both did a back cartwheels and landed in a bridge. And rolled their way back up. Then they fell on their knees hard with their backs to Kakarott and fell to their hands and started moving their butts his way. 

And that's the deal my dear

Thereover, Hearunder

You'll never have to wonder

We can always play by ear

And that's the deal my dear

Le do le le le lee, le do le le le lee

Think out loud… say it again, yeah

Le do le le le le le lee

They stood up again and started spining letting one leg fly out then come back in. (I forgot what that's called.) Then they moved their hands in front of their face like a fan and came to a halt.

Tell me one more time

That you're there

Lost in my eyes

Whenerver, Wherever

We're meant to be together 

I'll be there and you'll be near 

And that's the deal my dear

They then did back flips until they got to the back of the gym they stopped and caught their breathes then ran as fast as they could, did front flips, turned to back flips, and jumped in the air. While in the air they went into a split position and hit the ground that way. 

Thereover , Hereunder

You've got me head over heels

There's nothing left to fear

If you really feel the way I feel

Repeat 2 chours

As the song came to a end the laid their chins on their knees and placed their hands on each cheek. 

Kakarott clapped and nodded. "That was really good,'' he commented. Bulma and ChiChi nodded their thanks , while Bulma went to retrieve the CD player. "Lucky for us they had this song here, or I wouldn't have known what to do it to,'' she said closing her eyes laughing. All of them laughed together until they heard a rumble. They all looked to Kakarotts stomach. He rubbed it and placed his hand behind his head and laughed. "I guess I'm hungry. HAHA?'' ChiChi and Bulma fell anime style and sweat dropped. "Ok Kakarott, let's go get some food,'' Bulma suggested. He jumped up and down with joy and grabbed their arms dragging them out of the gym.

When they got to the cafeteria there were a lot of people eating including her mother and King Vegeta. Usually her mother would cook and they wouldn't eat in here. So why was she here now? Deciding to let it slide they walked into the kitchen and grabbed one plate while Kakarott grabbed 12!!! 'I wonder where he puts it all.' She wondered. Walking in line she grabbed some chopsticks and a napkin and loaded a few things on her plate as did ChiChi. While they waited for Kakarott, Bulma's mind began to wonder back to Vegeta. Where was he? What was he doing? Did he think of her? All these questions wondered through her mind as she waited for her friend.

Frieza's Ship

Little did she know that Vegeta was thinking of her, but that wasn't a good thing. He was thinking about how he would get rid of all the things that gave him weak emotions and everything. Including her. He, at the moment, was laid in Frieza's chambers as the lizard abused his body. He had to deal with this every since he came here six weeks ago. The lizard had said he fastasized of him for the longest time. He had tried to fight him and his guards, but all they did was place a ki deflector collar around his neck. He had trusted all of them, but now he trusted no one and he was deflected of any emotions. His eyes were a cold ebony and he constantly had a frown on his face. Bulma was in store for a big change when he returned.

Back at Cafeteria

Bulma, ChiChi, and Kakarott sat at a table in the far corner and ate silently. Well Bulma and ChiChi anyway. Bulma hesitated to put her fork in her mouth as she watched with disgust as Kakarott ate his food. She placed the last bit of food in her mouth and stood. "I'll be right back. I need to use the bathroom,'' she said. ChiChi pleaded to go with her with her eyes, but Bulma shook her head and mouthed 'watch him'.

When she entered the bathroom it was empty so she went in a stall. She was getting ready to use it when two girls came in. 

"Can you believe it. It couldn't possibly be true.'' 

Bulma not being the one to ease drop sat down on the toilet. When the unthinkable happened. 

"It's a shame Vegeta has to go through that. He doesn't deserve to be mutalated like that.''

'Mutalated?' Bulma thought and decided to listen. 

"Yeah I heard that he has a heart of ice and that he won't show any emotions and that he never smiles.'' One said. "And they said that everynight Vegeta is constantly raped by Frieza.''

Bulma gasped. 'God no.' "It's a shame. I feel sorry for the person who used to like him.'' Then the girls left out the bathroom. Bulma sat there for what seemed like an eternity and cried. "Why did you go Vegeta…*sniff*… I told you not to go—oo,'' she sobbed. She covered her face with her hands and cried loudly. Her cries were interrupted as someone entered the bathroom. "Bulma, are you ok?'' a voice asked. Bulma stood up and walked out the stall. (AN: for you sick twisted people she didn't use the bathroom she just sat down on the toilet.) 

ChiChi looked her friend over and knew something was wrong. "Bulma , what's the matter why are you crying,'' she asked. Bulma looked at her with red teary eyes and tried to moisturize her dry throat, but nothing would come out. "I just found out that Vegeta is being raped , by Frieza and that he is cold hearted,'' she said trembling. ChiChi walked over to her and hugged her tightly. "Bulma, you don't know that for sure. Hey I heard that he's coming back for the festival and then I can prove to you that he hasn't changed,'' she said giving her a reassuring smile. Bulma pulled away and smiled faintly. ChiChi placed her hands on her shoulders and squeezed. "That's the spirit. Now come on lets go get ready for the festival.''


	9. A frightful conversation, cold black eye...

Chapter 9 The Damned.

Bulma stood in front of the mirror and watched as her mother curled her hair. They had an hour until the festival began and Bulma was seriously nervous. Even though ChiChi would be on the stage with her she still felt that something terrible was going to happen. Her mother finished up the last curl and placed her face on her daughters shoulder. "Don't be so worried honey. You look beautiful and everything will go fine,'' she said.

Bulma gave her a sad smile and nodded. Her mother placed a little tinge of makeup on her face and a little lipgloss on her lips. Stepping back she admired her work the she grabed a belt and akle bracelet of bells and put them in place. Bulma wiggled her hips to see if they moved and nodded her exception. Berthana placed her hands on Bulma's shoulders and kissed her cheek. "You'll do fine,'' she said and left out the bathroom. Bulma looked at her image and puffed out some some breath.

The Festival

Bulma stood and peaked behind the corner of the curtains and watched to girls who were also doing belly dancing, but they did it to the song 'Snake' by R. Kelly. She gazed around and saw ChiChi running towards her. "Bulma, there's something I have to tell you,'' she gasped between breathes. Bulma waited for her to calm down before she spoke. "Ok Chi, breath now tell me what you wanted to tell me,'' she said calmly. ChiChi took a deep breath and calmed down. "Vegeta's here and----,'' she was cut off by the intercom. "WILL CHICHI MAU AND BULMA BRIEFS PLEASE REPORT TO THE STAGE,''the voice called. Bulma smiled. 

"Its good Vegeta's here, but WE'RE ON!!!'' she yelled with glee. ChiChi tried to tell her, but Bulma ran out before she could speak. As she bent down she searched for any signed of Vegeta, but she couldn't see him throughout all the people. 

(Ok people down here they won't be talking again. There will be Bulma and ChiChi's dance moves and all that and the lyrics to the music she's dancing to. It may sound freaky, but it's just her dance moves.)

She got down on the floor and prepared for her music to start.

Lucky you were born that far away so

We could both make fun of distance

Lucky that I love foreign land for

The lucky fact of your existence

Baby I would climb the Andes soley

To count the freckles on your body 

Never could imagine there were only 

Ten million ways to love somebody

She arched her back and kicked her legs up. Placed one leg on the side of the other and rolled to a standing position where she started to roll her belly making the bells ring. Placed her hand as far behind her as she could and shook her hips. Placed her hands above her and started moving her hips really fast making the bells go wild. She then moved her hands so one was by her head and the other was above her hip. Started moving forward while still moving her hips really fast.

Le do le le le lee, le do le le le lee

Can't you see…I'm at your feet

When the chours was about to come on she let her head fall back close to the ground while she gracefully moved her hands.

Whenever, Wherever

We're meant to be together

I'll be there and you'll be near

ChiChi came in and her and Bulma popped their backs in and out and move their hands criss crossed across their legs as the moved forward. 

And that's the deal my dear 

Thereover, Hereunder

You'll never have to wonder 

We can always play by ear

And that's the deal my dear.

Bulma ran in the back as ChiChi placed a hand beside her hip and the other above her head and turned to her side and began moving her whole body. Then she twisted her hands every which way and slowly went into the split position, laid her head back on her leg and arched her back and moved her hands in circles before her chest.

Lucky that my lips don't only mumble

They spill kisses like a fountain

Lucky my breast are small and humble

Bulma ran back out and got behind ChiChi in the same position. Then they swung their back legs around and so Bulma's legs were on each side of ChiChi. Then swayed their heads to the right then to the left. Then they 

pulled their legs up and down while moving their arms up and down as well. 

So you don't confuse them with mountains

Lucky I have strong legs like my mother

To run for cover when I need it

And these to eyes are for no other

The day you leave will cry a river

Le do le le le lee, led le le le lee

At your feet…I'm at your feet

Whenever, Wherever

We're meant to be together

I'll be there and you'll be near

Then they turned back to the front and started doing the breast shake. They turned to the side again and ChiChi did the breast shake forward while Bulma went backwards. Then they both did a back cartwheels and landed in a bridge. And rolled their way back up. Then they fell on their knees hard with their backs to the audience and fell to their hands and started moving their butts their way. 

And that's the deal my dear

Thereover, Hearunder

You'll never have to wonder

We can always play by ear

And that's the deal my dear

Le do le le le lee, le do le le le lee

Think out loud… say it again, yeah

Le do le le le le le lee

They stood up again and started spining letting one leg fly out then come back in. (I forgot what that's called.) Then they moved their hands in front of their face like a fan and came to a halt.

Tell me one more time

That you're there

Lost in my eyes

Whenerver, Wherever

We're meant to be together 

I'll be there and you'll be near 

And that's the deal my dear

They then did back flips until they got to the curtains, they stopped and caught their breathes then ran as fast as they could, did front flips, turned to back flips, and jumped in the air. While in the air they went into a split position and hit the ground that way. 

Thereover , Hereunder

You've got me head over heels

There's nothing left to fear

If you really feel the way I feel

As the song came to a end the laid their chins on their knees and placed their hands on each cheek, and that's when she saw him. All that those girls said was true. He was seated next Frieza and his father ,who looked really nervous, and glared at her. His eyes were so dark and cold she couldn't bare to look at him anymore. "Let's go,'' she said under her breath to ChiChi who nodded. 

Both girls stood and raced off the stage, when they got behind the curtain Kakarott hugged them both and congradulated them. Bulma smiled then looked to the audience and saw that Vegeta was gone. She looked around then shrugged. She told her friends she had to go to the bathroom ChiChi said she would go with her, but Bulma declined.

She looked in the mirror as she washed her hands and smiled faintly. They had done really well and neither one of them messed up. She smiled on more time and exited the bathroom.

As she walked out of the bathroom she was grabbed roughly by her arm and jecked into a dark hallway and pushed upt to the wall roughly. She was about to scream when a hand covered her mouth. She opened her teary eyes and looked into the face of her captor and gasped. Two dark onyx eyes stared back at her. 

Vegeta smirked and took his hand off her mouth, but he still held on firmly to her arm. Bulma looked him with surprise, hurt, and frightened expressions on her face. "Vegeta, what's wrong with you?'' she asked. Vegeta wiped the smirk off his face and stared at her with disgust. "You're what's wrong with me, bitch,'' he said. Bulma gasped. Mainly because of the name he called , and the rest because he said she was his problem. 

"What did I do to you?'' she asked. Vegeta pushed his body to hers tightly and smirked. "You had me feeling all these dumbass emotions, and look what they got me. A lizard who malests me everynight and all because I wanted to stay strong for you,'' he said grabbing her throat. Bulma kneed him in the shin and raced out of the hall. Deciding not to follow her he stayed in the hall with a smirk on his face. All that kick did was catch him off guard. 

He grinned a phycotic grin and laughed hysterically. 

Bulma raced down the hall dodging people as she went and ran into ChiChi, before she could pass her ChiChi grabbed her shoulder's and hugged her. She cried hysterically in her bestfriends shoulder while ChiChi tried to comfort her. "Bulma, what happened?''she asked. Bulma gasped out all of what had happened in between sobs. ChiChi hugged her and and let a couple of tears fall as well. ChiChi pulled away and stared at her then looked away. Bulma looked to where she was staring and saw Vegeta talking with Kakarott. Bulma turned away and looked into her friends eyes. 

"At least he's still friends with Kakarott,'' she said. ChiChi gave her a sympathatic look , and was about to speak, but Bulma darted away running into the gardens. 

There she stumbled and raced up the hill to her secret place. It was a cliff that over looked the ocean as far as the eye could see. She sat down at the edge of the cliff and pulled her knees to her chin. She looked out over the water and listened to the seagulls call and fly overhead. The sun was just now setting under the sea as she gazed across the water.


	10. A new beginning and a big surprise

Chapter 10 The Damned. 

11 years later

Bulma stood atop her favorite hiding place and stared over the ocean. The sun hung high in the air and the smell of salt rang across the horizon. In a year Vegeta would return and she wasn't looking forward to it. Her and ChiChi decided to keep the bet going, and Bulma decided to see if she could make him have a change of heart. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes as a cold breeze flew across her skin and blowing her skirt. Now that she was an adult she had to behave like one, so when she wanted to act like a child she would come here and play.

The last time Bulma had seen Vegeta,as a matter of fact, was right after the festival. She had sat atop the cliff the whole night and returned home to find Vegeta gone and the streets deserted.

She was 21 and her birthday was in 5 days. She couldn't wait. She looked down at her matured body and smiled. She had on a baby blue bra top and a white silk skirt that looked like those egyptian skirts she had learned about in school. She had a flat stomach and long legs and was just perfect, as her mother had told her. "Bulma!'' a voice called. She turned around and saw her friend ChiChi running up the hill. Bulma smiled. "Chi, what ever is the matter?'' she asked. Even her voice had changed. ChiChi smiled and stood beside her friend. "I came to ask you if you wanted to go swimming?'' she asked. Bulma smiled and nodded. They both turned and raced down a path that led to the beach and ran into the water. Bulma and ChiChi dived and until the were completely underwater.

In the sea. 

Bulma twirled and floated through the water. If you had seen her, you would have thought she was the goddess of the ocean. Her emerald blue hair flowed across her body and flowed up as she stood still. She swam to the bottom of the corral and looked over the sea creatures. Picking up a clam she swam to the surface for air. She eyed it over and swam back to the beach. As she walked out of the water her hair and skirt hung to her body like another skin and her eyes glittered. 

Everyone in the village admired her beauty and loved her features. All the sayian men in the village wanted her to be their mate, but she refused sticking to the bet. She never looked at any guys and the only guy friend she had was Kakarott.

The beach

Bulma sat down on the warm sand and crossed her legs exaiming the shell. She looked around on the sand and searched for something to pry it open with. She found a broked piece of iron and stuck it into the mouth of the clam. As she opened water and other liquids also came out. She held it open with one hand as she looked through it with the other. She smiled a heartbreaker smile as she found what she was looking for. She lightly pulled out a small pearl and closed the clam shut. "Here little one, let me put you back in your home,''she said. Standing she walked back into the cool water toward ChiChi and dove back under. 

She placed the clam where she had retrieved it from and swam back to the surface and just floated beside ChiChi. She sighed and closed her eyes softly. "Chi, do you remember the bet we made?'' she asked. "Mmhm,'' she answered. Bulma opened her eyes and stared to the sky. "I don't know if I still want to do it,'' she said. ChiChi nodded "I understand. Vegeta has changed so there's no way he would take your virginity,''she said. A tear trickled down Bulma's cheek as the past years event flowed through her mind. She remembered the cold look in his eyes and all the hatred. It seemed like he hated Everyone and everything including…her. 

She held her breath and went underwater. Swimming back to the beach, she turned around to her friend and smiled slightly. "Come on Chi, I think we should return to the palace,'' she said. ChiChi nodded and dove underwater swimming towards her. 

When she approached the beach she wrung her hair out and followed Bulma up the path. 

Back at the palace, Bulma and ChiChi walked around chatting when Kakarott ran up to them. "Hey guys, guess what I found out!'' he said. Bulma and ChiChi looked up into the 23 year old mans face and smiled. "What did you find out, Kakarott?'' Bulma asked. "I found out that Vegeta would be coming back 6 months early. Isn't that exciting?'' he asked. Bulma's face turned ghostly white and she did the only thing she could think of. She fainted. 

Both ChiChi and Kakarott gasped as Bulma hit the floor. Kakarott tilted his head to the side. "I guess she must have been really excited.'' ChiChi looked at him with irritation and shook her head. "Help me carry her back to her chambers,'' she said placing a hand her face. She shook her head all the while Kakarott gathered Bulma into his arms.

When they arrived to Bulma's chambers they placed her on the bed and waited until her mother returned. Bulma's face was deathly pale and she looked like she had a fever because of the sweat that flowed in drips down her face. Soon Berthana emerged from the bathroom and had a brush brushing her hair. Her hair was paler and had streaks of gray in it and little rinkles could be seen on her face. 

She walked out into the bedroom and felt her heart skip a beat as stared in horror at Bulma. She dropped her brush on the floor and raced over to her daughter. "What happened?''worry was written in her voice. ChiChi placed her hand on Berthana's shoulder. "She had just found out the news of Vegeta and had passed out,'' she said. Berthana sighed with relief and placed her hand on Bulma's forehead. She was chilled to the bone and her face was white as snow. (Snow white! ^_+ sorry I'll shut up now) She stood and rushed into the bathroom and turned the water onto hot and let the rag heat up. She didn't flinch as she grabbed the scorching hot towel and rung it out. She hurried back into the room and placed it on Bulma's chest pulled the blankets up to her chest. "Thank you both, you can leave,'' she said. They both nodded and left the room.

Bulma moaned and trembled slightly as she fell into a deep dark dream.

* Dream * 

Bulma stood a cave of darkness and lost souls and gasped. She had on a flowing white gown that trailed behind her and it had a deep V shape at the neck. As she moved forward eveerything got hotter, but she kept going. Soon she came to two large double door as pushed them open. She walked into what looked to be a throne room and their in the middle of the room sat a figure. It had flame shaped hair and dark eyes. She held a scowl on her face as she walked forward and stopped in front of him. "Who are you?'' she asked. The figure smirked and stepped down from its throne. "I'm the King of the Damned,'' he said. Bulma gasped and stepped back. 

He grabbed her around her waist and pulled her towards him. "You are going to regret ever stepping into my palace, woman,'' he said. Bulma quivered in fear and tried to pull away. And then her skin turned white as she saw a pair of fangs lurking between his lips. She frantically tried to pull away as he smirked and revealed his fangs to her. He laid her back so she was hovering a few inches above the ground and bared his fangs. "Now you DIE!!'' he yelled and plunged his fangs right above her breast. Bulma screamed and everything became black.

* End of Dream *

"AHHHHH!!!!'' she screamed and fell of the bed with a loud 'thump'. She rubbed around her chest and searched for the bite mark and saw none. She sighed and looked around the room. It was slightly dark and only a little light flowed through the room, indicating the sun was rising. She climbed off the floor and placed the covers on the bed and walked to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and grabbed some towels from the lining closet and stepped into the spray of water. Her thoughts wondered back to Vegeta as the cold spray of water washed over her body. She wasn't looking foreward to seeing him yet. But she still worried about her friend.

Frieza's ship. 

Vegeta was in the training room working on his punches and kicks and trying to become a legendary super sayian. He had been working like this forever and he hadn't stopped. He had found away to stop the lizard from his little 'game' with him everynight 9 years ago when he was 14. He found the things weak spot one night and had used it. He pressed had pressed a chip onto the lizard that one of his scientist created. The chip was to knock to lizard unconcious while he still got his pleasure in his unconsious state. So whenever he called Vegeta, Vegeta would place the chip on him and leave before he could remove his clothing. 

He fell on his hands and brought his legs into the air and did vertical pushups. Sweat dripped of the tip of his nose as he did his push ups faster. He then thought about, her. He was really foolish along time ago, but he wouldn't admit the guilt he felt what he did to her. He was still coldhearted and cared for no one but himself . He smirked. He couldn't wait to put fear into the female when he returned in 6 months.

Back at the Palace.

Bulma sat crosslegged infront of the fireplace and read a book while her mother cleaned the front of the house. She had a bowl of yogurt and was stuffing away while she flipped through the book. She was reading on the history of the sayians. King Vegeta was also in the book about becoming the King of the Damned. Bulma slowly stopped chewing and placed the bowl of yogurt down and pulled the huge book into her lap. She flipped until she came to the chapter of the next king of the damned. 

Chapter VII Becoming a King.

After the first king of the damned has past, his offspring has a chose. He/she can either become king/queen of the vampires or King/Queen of Vegeta-sei. Once he/she makes his/her decision it is final. It will be inscripted into stone and can not be erased. 

When he makes his/her decision he/she will leave immediately and go to his/her destination. But there is one condition on becoming a vampire king/queen.

He/she will have to kill the pure blood of a friend or family member. Once this is done he may leave.

Bulma closed the book and pushed it away. She couldn't bare to read more afraid of the outcome. She took a deep intake of breath trying to calm her racing heart. She was the closest friend to Vegeta so that meant he would sacrifice her. Or he would make her his queen. Either way she would die or be undead. She stood and walked out onto the joining balcony and took in some of the fresh air. So she would no longer be alive when Vegeta came for she knew what he would choose, but she didn't want to except it.

Hope you enjoyed my chapters. More to come. Review!!!

@~~~~~~


End file.
